INAZUMA ELEVEN UNA NUEVA HISTORIA
by FUNNY2013
Summary: Este fic sera OC X Axel X Joe X ... jajaja/no trios solo por separado no piensen mal ... Ya vereis con quien se queda al final... ni yo lo se º . Eso si tendra algunos problemillas con la Royal Academy ... jujujujuujuju.


Bueno aqui les dejo mi segundo fic y cree mi primera OC, se llama Jade y se pronuncia "Jeid" para los k no lo sepan ¬¬ ... bueno creo k ya lo saben, por si acaso.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo dueño, excepto mi OC y algunos sucesos.

MI OC:

Una chica de estatura normal, tiene 14 años, el pelo negro con reflejos azules le llega hasta las caderas, los ojos color rubí, va siempre con sus cascos de escuchar musica aunque no lo mencione, ella es inteligente siempre saca buenas notas, y haveces le gusta gastar bromillas cuando se le sube un poquito el pavo ^-^

Bueno aqui os lo dejo:

* * *

INAZUMA ELEVEN

LA LLEGADA DE UNA NUEVA ALUMANA

Me llamo Jade West, se que soy huerfana o eso es lo que me dijo mi abuela, vivo con ella y credme no es nada facil, porque como es rica, y vivimos en una mansión no para de repetirme como se conporta una señorita. Mis pedres murieron cuando yo solo tenia pocas semanas, murieron de un accidente de autobús, mi abuela me conto que no solo havian muerto ellos si no que también un hombre y todos los demas heridos, pero no os entretendre con eso, mi actitud es, bueno soy amable y respecto mis compañeros dicen que soy divertida pero cuando me enfado puedo llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla. Me encanta el deporte sobretodo el fútbol, pero como os comentava antes, mi abuela no me deja hacer esas cosas y estoy segura de que nunca lo hare.

Mi historia enpieza des de este punto mi abuela y yo nos mudavamos a otra ciudad asi que eso significava, nueva vida.

**Jade**: Abuela, no me quiero ir de aqui.

**Abuela**: Lo siento pero tenemos que hacerlo.

**Jade**: ¿Y a donde vamos?

**Abuela**: A Inazuma town.

**Jade**: Genial. – dije aburrida.

Hiba con limusina, perfecto para ir desapercividas, mientras tanto empezo a hablarme de todo lo que haria.

**Jade**: ¿A que colegio ire?

**Abuela**: No lo se aun por lo que e entendido hay dos, el Raimon y la Royal Academy.

**Jade**: ¿Y bien?

**Abuela**: Ya vere.

Llegamos a Inazuma town, pasamos por delante de uno de los institutos, era grande oscuro y dava mucho cage, todos los chicos y chicas nos miravan extrañados. Despues por otro que era mas alegre y se podia ver un gran campo de fútbol, esos nos miraron asombrados. Pero lo que realmente no me gusto ni de uno ni de otro eran los uniformes, las chicas llevaban falda y odio las faldas, en mi antiguo colegio no llevabamos uniforme yo iva por ejmplo como voy vestida ahora un pantalon negro ajustado, unas estars de colores vivos con un cordon negro y otro fucxia, una camiseta roja de tirantes, y una chaqueta de cuero negra ajustada y desabrochada y por ultimo toque mi larga melena negra con un flequillo largo por los lados y un poco mas corto por el medio que casi me tapavan mis ojos de color rubí. Por lo que a mi abuela le ponia negra porque queria que llevara un vestido como ella, azul marino y largo, que asco.

Legamos a mi nueva casa, bueno mansión, estava un poco alejada de las calles del centro, tenia un precioso jardin delantero y trasero era como un campo, perfecto para poner dos campos de fútbol je je.

Abri la puerta y era enorme subi las grandes escaleras de caracol, tenia un monton de habitaciones, llegue a la que me dijo mi abuela que era la mia. Al abrir se me pusieron dos ojos como naranjas todo eso era aun mas grande que mi antigua mansión, mi habitacion era un enorme cuadrado como mi antigua sala de estar, tenia una cama de matrimonio para mi sola que solo tenia un colchon, de momento, me fui al fondo donde vi que havia un balcon que dava al patio delantero, de repente senti que no havia sido tan mala idea mudarnos.

Acabe de pintarla, le dije a mi abuela si podia hacerlo, no le gusto la idea pero no le hice caso, toda mi habitacion estava ya lista: la pinte de color purpura con las cortinas del balcon negras, mi cama de unas sabanas de color azul electrico, muchos posters en la pared, un enorme escritorio blanco donde estava mi MAC, y my armario no me di cuenta pero al abrirlo era como una sala para poner zapatos, pantalones de todo era precioso a y no olvidemos mi baño, una enorme bañera, con su retrete y un grifo que delante tenia un enorme espejo, tambien tenia una televisión plasma de 50 pulgadas incrustada en la pared.

No me di cuenta pero ya era de noche, no tenia hambre, asi que me puse mi pijama: un pantalon corto negro una camiseta de manga corta que no me tapava el ombligo y mis zapatillas de pezuñas de tigre. Me dormi, y paso muy rapido cuando sono my ruidoso despertador, que de un manotazo lo envie derechito al suelo.

Me desperte y me puse la ropa de siempre, no se porque me despertava si aun no iva a la escuela, sobretodo no sabia quien me puso el despertador.

Al bajar estava mi abuela.

**Jade**: ¿Quien me a puesto el despertador?

**Abuela**: Fui yo querida, hoy vas a tu instituto.

**Jade**:¿Queeee? Pero si no tengo mi uniforme y ademas a qual voy.

**Abuela**: Al Raimon, me dijeron que tardarian dos dias en dartelo.

Me puse a comer rapidamente y sali escopeteada, la limusina me esperava fueara.

**Jade**: Hoy no Bertram, no quiero llamar la atención.

**Bertram**: Como quiera señorita.

Llegue al fin, porque no me apunto a la Royal Academy estava mas cerca, todos me miravan raros por mi manera de vestir excepto algunos chicos me soltavan piropos como: hola guapa, estas muy buena, quieres salir con migo. Cerdos come mierda, pense yo.

Llegue a mi aula, al entrar el profesor me presento mientras los chicos se les caia la vava, excepto a uno que me mirava con atención, era moreno con los ojos del mismo color y una cinta naranja en su cabeza, cuando se percato de que le estava mirando se sonrojo un poco y me saludo yo le devolivi el saludo y la sonrisa. Paso todo el dia hasta llegar la tarde, al salir me llamo mucho la atención una pequeña casita al lado del campo de futbol, me dirigi a ella y en una madera ponia "CLUB DE FÚTBOL", entre y lo que vi fue: un chico grande y gordito de pelo verde comiendo patatas fritas, un chcio bastante mono, moreno leyendo un comic, otro chico de pelo rosado corto bastante feote columpiandose en la silla, un chcio pequeñito con una coleta morena haciendo movimientos de artes marciales, otro chico moreno con el pelo para arriba acabado en forma de pincho jugando a la DS y finalmente otro con el pelo escarola y naranja mirando como su compañero jugaba a la consola, que panorama. Todos me miraron y a la vez se sonrojaron, empezaron a murmurar sobre mi.

**Gordito**: A mi me parece que es muy mona.

**Pelirosado**: ¡Estas de coña esta buenisima!

**Todos**: Si, si -empezaron a murmurar.

De repente entro el chico que iba a mi clase.

**Moreno de la cinta**: Eres tu, que haces aqui.- dijo alegre.

**Jade**: Yo... esto...

**Chico de la cinta**: Soy Mark Evans, estos son Jack, Timmy, Kevin, Steve, Sam y Tod, somos el equipo de fútbol.

**Jade**: ¿Solo? Bueno, si quereis podeis tener a una persona mas.

**Tod**: Pero si eres una chica, ¿te gusta el fútbol?

**Jade**: Me apasiona.

**Mark**: Entonces bienvenida.

**Kevin**: No va a servir de nada, Nelly Raimon nos va cerrar el club.

**Todos**: ¿Queeeee?

**Mark**: Ahora vengo.

**Jade**: Voy con tigo.

Nos fuimos a buscara a Nelly Raimon la hija del director.

**Mark**: ¿Nelly, poque nos cierras el club?

**Nelly**: Sencillo, sois pocas personas para jugar un partido de verdad y ninguna escuela quiere retaros.

**Jade**: ¿Pues conseguiremos a mas gente!

**Mark**: Jade.

**Nelly**: Tu eres la nueva, ¿y tu uniforme?

**Jade**: Tardara unos dias en llegar.- dije desafiante.

**Nelly**: Esta bien os doy una oportunidad, jugareis con la Royal Academy si ganais dejo que siga en pie el club.

Seguidamente fui a buscar a gente con Mark, conseguimos a un tal Nathan que hacia atletismo, despues a un tal Max era monisiomo con su gorrito, y finalmente a un tal Jim era muy siniestro pero amable. La unica gerente que havia en el equipo me dio mi uniforme de fútbol era el numero 12, la chica tenia el pelo verde y corto se llamaba Silvia.

**Silvia**: Gracias por todo, animaste mucho a Mark.

**Jade**: De nada mujer.

Al llegar al portal de mi casa, un hombre vestido de negro me ataco, yo le di la tunda de su vida y apareció mi abuela aplaudiendo.

**Abuela**: Muy bien.

**Jade**: ¿A que a venido?. – dije agotada.

**Abuela**: Vas a hacer Karate, por defensa personal hay mucho niñato por ahi.

**Jade**: Tengo que decirte que si puedo hacer fútbol.

**Abuela**: Ya sabes que no.

**Jade**: Abuela porfavor dije muy triste.

**Abuela**: No

**Jade**: Papa y Mama me hubieran dejado.

A la Abuela eso le sobresalto.

**Abuela**: De acuerdo puedes, pero a la minima que vea algo raro... – dijo muy seria.

Pero yo estava muy alegre.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Si les gusto dejen reviews y si no pues... tambien k kieren k les diga, ya saben para opinar, dar ideas... etc.

Tambien comenten sobre mi OC si no les importa ... jeje es k es la primera y kiero saber sobre k opinan de ella.

DEWWW Bsos!


End file.
